


We're All We Need (Cause In Your Love I Built A Home)

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Maria Hill, BAMF Maria Hill, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Late Night Conversations, Love, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Maria Loves Natasha, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Lives, Natasha loves Maria, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Pregnancy, Protective Natasha Romanov, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blackhill deserves a happy ending, perfect love, post snap, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: Most certainly I'm where I'm supposed to beIn a molten sun; with you I am freeToday our hearts won first prize'Сause we're wise with the feelingAfter Vormir and her return to life, Natasha had thought it was a good idea to have her new life and her family, as she told Steve a few years ago.ORIn which Natasha talks to her unborn baby.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	We're All We Need (Cause In Your Love I Built A Home)

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my first language, all themistakes are completely mine ...
> 
> P.S: fuck you russos, Natasha deserved something better and Maria too ...
> 
> My girls deserved a happy ending together ...)
> 
> Natasha deserve the fucking universes so she deserves a perfect girl Maria Hill
> 
> I'm reposting this sweetness.
> 
> My pic edition.

> It's a cold, dark night, in the winter of December. In her small apartment in New York, Natasha only wondered again how she arrived at ther moment in her life, seeing Maria her beautiful wife asleep beside her, with her eight-month-old belly.

Two years have passed since her return from the dead, back to the arms of Maria, after surviving the end of the world and resurrecting. Both women decided to take a big step and start a family.

When Natasha was young the words love and family were a strange concept, because she barely understood the meaning of both, the feelings are NOT good in her profession as a murderer.

Natasha grew up in the same hell where she learned to erase them. An animal like her should not feel. A woman showed Natasha her mistake, Agent Hill. Months passed and Agent Hill became Maria, years later would be her wife.

María patiently showed mercy and love to the Black Widow.

Since then Natasha loved Maria the ice queen, the woman who loved whisky, cheeseburgers and hockey.

Natasha Romanoff loves Maria Hill ... the woman, the agent, soldier, hero, wife and mother.

An unknown feeling invaded her senses, in three weeks Maria will reach her due date, the thoughts of the future keep Natasha awake all night.

Natasha sighs, gets up to look closer to her precious Maria, lying on her side. Fifteen years of relationship, Maria still looks beautiful like the first day, her beautiful curls in her dark hair, her soft skin and pink lips.

Natasha lowers her face and hollows María's swollen belly in her hands, feels the faint movement of her little Vanya and the soft breathing of María.

"I think of you very often, my child, all my thoughts are directed towards you, your mom and I, we can not wait to hold you and rock you to sleep in your rocking chair ..." Natasha whispers as if it were a secret, under her hands she feels the movement of the baby in Maria's belly.

" Nothing will stop me from loving you forever ..." Natasha sees the brunette from her position, a big smile appears on her face.

"You know, Vanya... every day I talk to your mom, sometimes, I talk to her about silly things, what will be your favorite color, will you be a fierce fighter or a mad scientist, would you like hockey or ballet ... churros like María or a delicious peanut butter sandwich my favorite. "

"Oh Vanny ... I remember Maria's expression, experienced the happiness of feeling you kicking and moving, my baby girl... you're only a few weeks away, in order to meet with us." Natasha continued.

"Six months ago, I sat in the empty room, waiting to become your room, ready for you to come here, your Mother and I painted the walls of that room for you, María hopes you enjoy the purple. We bought a crib and a changing table, and I have a rocking chair in the place, where I'll take care of you, cuddle you up and read you the biggest and epic stories that your Mother and I have lived. "

Closing her eyes Natasha remembered her past.  
"It was broken a long time ago, only two people were constant, your uncle Clint and your mother, but when life took away your mother from my side I almost surrendered, like your uncles, you should know small only one thing prevented me from surrendering , and that thing was love ... the infinite love for your mother ... I recovered my beautiful Masha at the end of the day. We won ... after a long and difficult journey you come to our lives Vanya."

Natasha smiled. "You will come to a incredible world. your mother and I, with our friends, we fight for a world like that for you." Natasha told her unborn baby. "A few weeks more, you're finally going to meet your moms, maybe I'll cry like the first time ..." she remembered the moment, Maria's first ultrasound. Natasha cried with happiness.

"Maybe I will not do it, I hope not ... that would be as embarrassing as the first time, probably Maria would not let me forget it... I hope to be the mother you deserve and be worthy as a wife and mother."

Natasha leaves her forehead resting on Maria's belly, gently kissing the place where the baby is.  
"Just remember, we both love you too much ..." Natasha muttered happily.

Maria was awake from the beginning of Natasha's speech, just pretending to sleep to hear the sweet words of her wife.

Seeing Natasha Romanoff be gentle and sweet was a common image these days. One that Maria enjoys a lot.

"Talking to our little girl again." Says a sleepy and very happy Maria running her hand through Natasha's reddish hair.

"Laura says it's normal to talk to the baby, create a deeper connection," Natasha admits in a low voice. "I think it reassures her, and it's relaxing for me, too."

"What did you say to her?" question María and attracting Natasha for a kiss. "She is our greatest mission, she is our daughter and that we love her no matter what."

Natasha said as she touched the stomach of her wife, Maria looked at her with an expression of love.

" The happiness that she has brought us, our crazy trip of eight months looking for the perfect things for her room, the moments of happiness when we knew that you were pregnant my love, you and me fighting against the world, making it safer for our baby." Natasha smiled at those blue eyes.

"All for Vanya our daughter ..." says Maria, her hand flew to her belly where a small life grew inside her.

"For Vanya our daughter ..." Natasha repeats lying on her back, with Maria's head resting on her chest.

"I tell you something." Natasha just nods.

"I care about Vanya too Nat." admits Maria leaning her head on the redhead's shoulder.

"When I was young I did not want a relationship, much less being married, my father's acts of cruelty turned me into a woman who believe deserves nothing," Maria said. "I never thought it would be like that, to share a home like this and a life with someone, my career at SHIELD was my only purpose. "

"Oh yes," she says Natasha. "You, you told me on that mission in Romania, I remember it very well."

"But everything changed since I met you, let you enter my life, Nat, now every day," says Maria, listening to Natasha's heart beat against her ear. "I'm sleeping in this bed with you, smelling you every day and waking up with your arms around me, it does not matter if it's a bad day, it's worth it when I come back to you."

The words fall from María's mouth and Natasha feels a warmth in her chest.

Maria interrupted herself. "We'll get through this, Nat together ... we're their mothers, it's our job now, to take care and guide her to become an amazing and good woman who helps people, like you Natasha."  
The redhead's arm was curled around the waist of María.

"You fought all these years, so Vanya and I will live in a world in peace ... I love you Natasha Romanoff."  
Maria whispered the words taking Natasha's hand. "We'll be here, we'll make sure she knows we love her."

"I love you too, Masha ... I would not be the woman I am, without you, you are the pillar of my life, you are the force I need every day. You thought there was something worthy in me, and I'm grateful for that. "

Natasha replied. Maria laughed ready to sleep "I wonder if you ever stop surprising me Nat."

"Masha, In your love, I built a home." With one last kiss on Maria's head, Natasha closed her eyes quietly in her shelter.  
" I know Nat, I know..."


End file.
